Bound Through Fear
by Future-Forgotten
Summary: jeffster18.2 Adopted this fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people here we are with a new fic! Huzzah 'n' all that B.S.**

**I will go ahead and warn you all now, this fic while seemingly serious in the beginning is going to be anything but. This fic is where I will be bringing to life all of my crazy plans and ideas that I couldn't do with my other two fics without making them horribly out of character. You all will be looking forward to a lot of violence/humor/gore/craziness in general. There will be points in this fic where the point of view will change around, mostly from Naruto's POV to the general area's view.**

**There will be references in this fic….probably a lot of them so if you can point them out then good on ya that means you aren't one of those horribly sheltered people on the internet and you deserve a cookie. I will not be supplying the cookie but you earn one none the less.**

Bound through Fear

Chapter One, Part One: The Red Man.

"_**The will is not free – it is a phenomenon bound by cause and effect – but there is something behind the will which is free."**_

_**-Swami Vivekanada**_

Peaceful, perhaps the best and only way for Hiruzen Sarutobi to describe the day. It is days like this that the elderly man can't stop himself from thinking back to the horrible event that happened fifteen years ago, that day had been one of the worst in the history of the village he once again rules over. The night their previous leader sacrificed himself and the life of his only son to cage a great demon.

'I just hope Minato and Kushina could forgive me for what had to be done.' Hiruzen thinks to himself before turning to work on his paper work.

Today is the day of the genin academy exams and this year's crop is looking good in terms of functionality, unlike the graduates of the past the academy standards have been raised slightly. Instead of graduating at the age of twelve the students now graduate around fifteen. Aside from the age change and several smaller things like adding extra things to the class curriculum like slightly harder chakra control techniques. The fact that it is made up mostly of clan heirs is also a nice plus in his book.

Speaking of which now is the moment that the elderly Kage has to decide what team a certain blond haired killing machine should be placed on, after deciding who he is to be teamed with then the long process of finding a sensei for each team but first is building the teams themselves.

'I should have assistants for this crap.' Hiruzen thinks to himself with a sigh. Looking to the clock that sat on the left corner of his desk Sarutobi curses and quickly leaves his office to retrieve the weapon from his holding cell in the ANBU headquarters. As part of the deal made on the day of his sealing it was decided that number Nine as he is now referred to, would be introduced to the children who are to graduate. To be fair to the rest he will also take the test to graduate but unknown to the rest even if he did fail which wasn't likely in the first place, then he would go back to being sent on solo missions by the Hokage.

Passing through the entrance of ANBU headquarters and down the halls leading to the high threat prisoner holding cells Hiruzen finds himself staring at the cell door to Nine's room, with a sigh the once retired shinobi pushed the door open exposing the sight of a heavily chained up figure.

Set on the floor in the center of the room on both of his knees is a man wearing a heavily tattered dark red cloak, the collar of which hides the lower half of his face while the top half is covered by a steel mask with no eye holes and only two holes in the nose guard. The only indication of clothing under the cloak is the heavy buckle and chain riddled leather padding covering his legs and boots.

Upon stepping in the room Naruto lifts his head as if to greet his leader. "Good morning Naruto-kun, how are you?" Hiruzen asks but like every other day his question and greeting is met with complete silence, the only noise coming from the bound teen is the very faint sound of breathing. "Nine." Hiruzen says gaining the full attention of the young man evidence being the quick snap of his head looking directly at the Hokage.

"Nine, today you are going to the academy, you are to pass the graduation tests with the rest of the class taking the exam and should you pass you will be placed on a team." The Kage continues to say no longer expecting a response from the boy. Flashing through several handsigns and flaring his chakra a bit made the chains holding him to the floor unhook themselves from Nine's body.

"Come with me." He says and the two make their way back to the lobby of ANBU headquarters, the agents they passed along the way couldn't help but stop and stand to the side as their leader and his most powerful weapon walked the halls.

Ninja Academy, two hours before the exam.

Iruka the normally happy and loving teacher of the academy is visibly nervous, even the students can tell he is a little off which most found odd. Then again a lot of them brushed it off as unimportant seeing as today is graduation day and their first step into their careers as shinobi.

With shaky hands Iruka and his partner Mizuki who also seemed scared for some reason began roll call. "Shikamaru Nara."

A lazy looking teen with his hair tied up like a pineapple looked up from his nap for a couple seconds and gave a halfhearted "Here." Before mumbling something about troublesome teachers ruining a good dream. "Chouji Akimichi." A larger boy munching on a bag of chips gives a muffled "Here Sensei." Whilst spitting bits of chip from his mouth. "Shino Aburame."

A teen hidden from the rest by a high collared hooded jacket and sun-glasses says "Present." In a slightly monotone voice. "Kiba Inuzuka" A boy wearing a hooded coat with fur lining the hood yells "Here and so is Akamaru!" followed by a bark from the dog who is with him.

'Okay then…' Iruka thinks to himself. "Hinata Hyuuga." "H-here!" a dark blue haired girl responds in an almost squeak out of place for a shinobi. "Ino Yamanaka." A kunoichi to be ignored the calling for her name and opted for staring at a boy with spiked back duck hair and ebony eyes, 'Oh Sasuke-kun if only you wou—' her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a flying piece of chalk that struck her in the head.

"Pay attentions miss Yamanaka!" Mizuki yells over the class earning several snickers from the surrounding students. Blushing in embarrassment she quickly nods "Gomen Sensei." She says in a low tone of voice with her head down a bit. "Thanks you Mizuki, now then Sakura Haruno." Iruka continues with a shake of the head. 'Fan-girls…'

"Here, Iruka Sensei!" A pink haired girl sitting next to Ino almost yells before sticking her tongue out at said blond girl, earning a small glare and growl from her in the process. "Okay, Sasuke Uchiha." "Hnn." Is the completely logical and totally acceptable way a certain dark haired duck brooder responds when called upon by his sensei and instructor over the last seven or so years.

"Right then…" Iruka says with a roll of the eyes before going over the less important students on the list before once again getting the attention of the class for a small announcement. "Okay everybody listen up!" Iruka says waiting for all eyes to be on him.

"Today we will be receiving a new student who is going to be taking the graduation exams with the rest of you." Iruka announces and on cue the classroom erupts with shouts of outrage and unfairness followed by some more discreet whispers between students.

"Quiet down!" Iruka says only to be outmatched in sounds by one Sakura Haruno who yells "What do you mean he is just joining the academy now and gets to graduate with us!?" followed by "Yeah what the banshee said, how is that fair for those of us who had to sit through your boring ass lectures!" from Kiba and a bark from his companion.

"It's fair because lord Hokage said it is so sit down and shut the hell up!" Mizuki who inwardly had to agree with the students knowing exactly who was being added to his class. "Thank you Mizuki, now then you are all to sit down and wait quietly until the new student arrives." Iruka orders shutting up the rest who had still been whispering to one another.

With that said the two instructors left the classroom in order to go meet the Hokage outside the academy. While those two were waiting outside the students in the class once more began talking between themselves.

"So who do you think this new guy is?" Kiba asks Shino who gives a slight shrug in return.

"He must be really troublesome if he is coming on order of the Hokage." Shikamaru says lazily with his head resting on his desk.

"We won't know until we see him, hopefully he is cute though!" Ino says getting several sighs from around the class in response. The class was forced to wait until about nine fifteen AM before the doors to the classroom opened again and four people walked in.

Standing in between the two instructors and the third Hokage is the strangest if not scariest looking person some of them have ever seen, "Alright class quiet down please, lord Hokage has an announcement to make to you all."

Stepping forward the Hokage clears his throat getting everyone's attention "First off I would like to introduce you to a new student, Nine step forward." Hiruzen says followed by the cloaked figure stepping up to the front of the class next to his leader.

"Everybody this is Nine, he will be joining you for your exams and if all goes well will be on one of your teams." He says with an innocent smile while both instructors are sweating along with the less brave of the student body.

"Uhm H-Hokage-sama, are you sure that isn't dangerous to the other students?" Iruka asks fearfully.

"Of course it is safe, he has never attacked a leaf ninja since he started training and as long as nobody here attacks him for no reason then their lives are completely out of danger around him." Hiruzen explains still sporting a smile.

Iruka nods and then steps back for his leader to continue. Hiruzen then turns around and leans in to whisper his orders to Nine, "Follow Iruka's' instructions until I order otherwise, once graduation is over you are to return to base and rest before team meetings tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama…" Is the empty response of the cloaked figure, the lack of emotion in his tone unnerved a decent amount of the students there. "Iruka." Hiruzen says snapping the man's attention to himself.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Iruka asks turning his attention to the cloaked teen and to his leader once more. "He will follow your commands for the duration of the test, know that if you wish for him to do something complicated like sparing then you need to be specific in your commands or he will improvise." He pauses for a breath before saying, "Also under no circumstances are you or any of the students to remove his mask or arm restrictions am I clear?" Hiruzen states and with another warm smile and a good luck speech to the would be graduates the elder left the room before anyone could give an answer.

With the elder gone all eyes were drawn back to the ever silent and motionless Red cloaked man known now as Nine. "Okay…well let's see, Nine go and take a seat next to Sasuke for the written portion of the exam." Iruka orders and like a well-trained dog Nine quickly walked to and sat down in the empty chair to Sasuke's right.

Sasuke has no idea what to make of the new comer, having been personally escorted to the test by their hokage himself speaks highly of how strong this kid must be. His first instinct as an 'Uchiha Elite' urges him to volunteer to be his opponent during the taijutsu portion of the test, pride and the famous Uchiha attitude demands he prove himself better than some wrapped up no name kid with an obvious fetish for leather.

With a quick predatory grin Sasuke steps from his musings to mentally prepare for the conflict. Oblivious to the glorious thoughts of combat Iruka begins explaining the first portion of the test while Mizuki walks the aisles handing out papers. "Okay everyone the first part of the graduation exam is a written test, don't bother trying to cheat off anyone else all of the tests have different questions." He says with a smirk seeing a couple students flinch.

"Iruka-sensei how is the new guy gonna write with his arms bound?" Kiba asks without raising his hand first thus earning an angry glare from Mizuki and a sigh from Iruka, they both had to admit though he brings up a good point. Hokage-sama expressed his orders in not undoing the binds holding the weapon in check. "Mizuki what do you think?" Iruka asks.

After placing the last test down the second instructor walks to his partner in knowledge and leans in to whisper. "We both know what he is and that he shouldn't even need to take these exams, let's just pass him from this part of the exam and move on with it." He suggests hoping his longtime friend listens to him for once.

With a resigned nod Iruka turns to the class. "Because of his unique condition and the order placed by Hokage-sama we will be excusing him from this portion of the exam, now everyone begin your test you have two hours!" He orders not allowing for any more distractions today.

The first exam went off without a hitch after that, the only distraction was the red covered Nine who spent the entirety staring ahead of him with an eyeless gaze, the only sounds being made were the soft breathing noises behind the mask.

After Mizuki went through the aisles and collected the papers he gave the rest of them a two hour break for lunch while they were graded, Iruka being the only one of them who had temporary control over the red clad teen, chose to lead him outside and had him stand by the biggest tree in the training area. Now there he stands eerily staring at nothingness, the act alone is enough to weird out a few of the 'would be' genin.

Although one out of the group seems braver than the rest, of course this student would be none other than Sasuke Uchiha the up and coming rookie of the year and last of the Uchiha clan. Said onyx color haired teen now stands directly in front of the bound human weapon, a look of self-importance etched across his features. "You must be strong, brought here by the hokage himself for the exams. Why weren't you enrolled into the academy like the rest of us?" He asks genuinely curious about something other than himself.

Nine's response of course is just the subtle sounds of breathing behind his half mask, the students outside enjoying their lunch currently sit away from the two and watch the show. Several moments pass before Sasuke frowns at the red teen. "You are to speak when an Uchiha talks you to dobe." He says growing irritated.

"You should leave him alone Sasuke-kun, didn't Iruka-sensei something about him being dangerous?" Sakura asks from a distance, truth be told the red clad teen kind of freaks her out. Her statement is met with an Uchiha like grunt, followed by Sasuke rising to poke the kid in the mask.

The term saved by the bell gains an actual meaning when the signal for lunch break to end goes off, Sasuke grins darkly at the bound teen before walking off with an aura of self-worth radiating from his form. As soon as Iruka went and got Nine from the grounds and brought him to the training rings across the field the second part of the exams could begin.

"Alright for the second portion you are going to be put into pairs, you will spar against your classmate until one of you is unconscious or gives up." Mizuki says earning eager looks from a majority of the class. Two students look more eager than the rest being Sasuke and Kiba, the reasoning for this is obvious to those who know them as lovers of combat or in Kiba's case violence in general.

"Alright you are to come forward as we call out names, the first match will be between Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka calls over the group earning a woop and a howl from Kiba with his partner, and a tired sigh from Shikamaru.

"Iruka-Sensei I forfeit, there's no way I could win against someone as wild as Kiba without it being entirely too troublesome." The young slacker explains while lying on his back staring at the clouds in the sky as they gently float along. The surrounding students face-vault at the statement while the teachers all give him a deadpan look at his obvious laziness.

"Fine then, Kiba who would you like to fight?" Iruka asks wanting to get this whole thing moving already. With an animalistic smirk Kiba points to non-other than Nine, who can be seen just staring ahead of himself as usual.

"Are you sure about this Kiba?" Iruka asks while Mizuki has a small pitying expression on his face for the poor unsuspecting student. Kiba only nods with a very confident grin etched upon his face, surely the new guy can't be so strong with his arms tied down. At least that is what Kiba is currently thinking.

"Alright then, Nine come up here please." Iruka calls and like a dog to his current master, Naruto is beside the Chuunin instructor awaiting his next orders. "Nine you are to spar against Kiba, no lethal blows as you are only to subdue your opponent. He must be alive for you to pass this part of the exam, do you understand your orders?" Iruka orders/asks the red clad teen.

"Hai Iruka-sama." Naruto replies and turns to his target. Seeing this Iruka nods and steps off the fighting mat, "Alright begin!" Neither one of them made a starting move, the crowds of students practically sitting on the edge of their figurative seats at the suspense the fighters are causing. Deciding to make the first move, Kiba attempts to taunt the other into a rage. "What's wrong loser are you scared to fi—" That is as far as Kiba got before seeing the world around him quickly flip around before stopping at a clear view of the sky above. The only thing ruining a perfect view is that of the severe pain coursing through his solar plexus.

Forcing his head up, Kiba manages to see Nine standing directly where the dog user was at the start of the fight with a leg extended at a kick. Coughing up a bit of blood at the sight Kiba finally loses his grip on consciousness and passes out in the grass nearly fifteen meters away from the fighting mat.

Both of the teachers seeing this with slack jawed expressions matching the rest of the students decide to call the match. "Winner, Nine!" Mizuki calls out to a crowd stunned in the silence. Without a word spoken Naruto returns to his spot in the crowd and awaits his next set of orders. By this point Iruka has made his way to the downed Inuzuka heir to make sure he is still among the living and thankfully he is.

"Mizuki can you take Kiba to the infirmary please?" Iruka asks while handing the limp boy to his assistant, Mizuki nods and leaves the training ground in a swirl of leaves. Turning back to the still silent students Iruka calls the next two for their combat exam. "Chouji and Sasuke come forward!"

**One hour later.**

All of the students now sit back in their classroom for the last part of the exam, everyone has wounds of some type or another covering their forms from the last part. Ino sports a busted lip and a black eye from her fight with Sakura who has dried blood on her upper lip from a broken nose. Kiba has a large bruise forming on his chest and several cracked ribs underneath his jacket, Shikamaru having been forced to fight with a civilian boy had no noticeable marks on his skin being one of the very few not to be hit.

Sasuke has some bandages around his forehead after taking a vicious head-butt from Chouji who along with a swollen cheek also has bandages around his head in a similar place to the broody Uchiha heir. Shino has no visible marks from his fight with Hinata who actually won their fight in record time thanks to her family's taijutsu style.

Overall every one of them minus Naruto is in some level of pain as can be heard by a chorus of moans and groans. Seeing all of this makes it hard for Iruka not to laugh at his students, right now he couldn't be any prouder of his class unless they all managed to pass. Speaking of which now is the time for the final test for the Genin exams before handing out headbands.

"Okay quiet down everyone and let me explain the final part of the exam." Iruka says with a slightly raised tone of voice than usual to ensure they all hear him clearly. "Now this last part will be the most important test for you all therefor it will make up the largest percentage of your overall scores. If you cannot pass all aspects of this test you will not become a genin this year and will have to stay for another year."

"To start us off, Nine come to the front of the class." Iruka orders and in only a few moments Naruto is before him staring ahead like he has pretty much the entire day. "Alright Nine, perform a henge." Iruka orders. With a small burst of chakra Naruto turns into a perfect copy of Iruka shocking everyone since they all made the assumption that he can't see anything when they first saw the eyeless mask.

"G-Great job, now substitute yourself with something in the room." He orders and without a single wasted second smoke covers the two spots Naruto and Iruka stood, when the smoke finally vanishes the classroom is greeted to the sight of still two Irukas' standing in the room. It is now that Naruto drops his henge now standing exactly where Iruka was and vice versa.

"Now perform a bunshin of your choice." With a poof of smoke seven exact copies of the red clad teen stand in attention with the original, Iruka walks up to one of them and places a hand on its chest to clarify it is indeed a solid clone. "Shadow clones, a high ranked jutsu good job Nine you pass you may return to your se—" Iruka stops talking seeing as Naruto left the classroom the moment he was told he passed.

'Well that can't be good…might as well get on with the tests I need a drink.' Iruka thinks to himself with an audible sigh. The rest of the class stare wide eyed at the abruptness of Nine's departure from the classroom. Unknown to the rest a pair of dull golden almost brown eyes followed his every step out of the room, a gaze filled with curiosity and a need to know more about the so called 'Nine'.

_**ANBU headquarters minutes later.**_

As per his master's instructions the moment Naruto heard he passed he made his way back to home base to rest and await his next orders, Now Naruto calmly walks the halls of the anbu HQ occasionally passing a masked shinobi here and there all of which immediately got out of Naruto's way either out of fear or an odd sort of respect.

Reaching the lower levels Naruto stops in front of a guarded steel door, the only guard on duty at the time being a purple haired cat masked anbu. Yugao Uzuki, kenjutsu master and sword mistress of Konoha wears a sorrowful expression undetectable beneath her mask, she knew Nine when he was younger and still had free will.

Ever since that incident caused by the villagers she along with several other Jounin have been trying to persuade the hokage to return him to the happy ball of sunshine they all knew and cared for, of course every plea and request was only ever met with sad silence or complete dismissal all together.

So now here he stands, waiting for her to open the door to his cell and chain him up like a rowdy pet that had beaten into submission by his owners. The thought is enough to bring her to tears every time she sees him but her shinobi side wouldn't allow it until she is off duty, so with a large amount of regret in her posture she opens up the cell for Nine to enter.

Without missing a beat Naruto enters the room and drops to his knees like countless times before, with a series of swift handsigns from Yugao the chains hanging limply along the walls spring to life and hook onto Nine's restraints holding him down with the only freedom of movement being his head. With one last glance in his direction the female anbu member closes the door to his cell and locks all fourteen locks keeping the door impenetrable.

_**In the Hokage's office after graduation.**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sits in his office chair behind a large desk that for once had been cleaned off of paperwork in order to make room for the all-seeing magical eye orb that was created by the first hokage in order to keep an eye on the untrustworthy Uchiha clan.

Standing in the room with him is the few Jounin who will become sensei for the next generation of ninja soldiers, the youngest of the group being Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress of Konoha and master of the illusionary arts. With red eyes scanning over the orb for worthy candidates for her team.

Standing to her right is Asuma Sarutobi, son the third Hokage and current boyfriend of Kurenai. Unlike the rest of the people in the room Asuma has already chosen who he wants in his team so he opts for just staring at his girlfriend's chest like a pervert.

Standing off to the other end of the room leaned up against the wall and reading a small orange book is none other than Kakashi Hatake himself, titled the copycat ninja and is said to have learned over a thousand jutsu one would never guess that he is probably the laziest and most perverted person alive second only to Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kakashi couldn't really care less who his brats were gonna be since he planned on failing them anyways so he stands in the back of the group giggling like a schoolgirl in heat.

"So what do you all think?" Hiruzen asks the three before him.

"We have a good batch this year, all the clan heirs passed and even a good portion of the civilian students passed." Kurenai says while still looking into the mystical magical sphere, Asuma nods in agreement while Kakashi just kind of stands there reading his porn as usual.

"Indeed these children will pave a path to a bright future for our village in the coming years, but they can only achieve their great potential if they have caring teachers to guide them in their time as genin. Hiruzen proclaims to the three shinobi before him. "This year will be different than usual, one of your teams will have Nine as a member. One of you three will be responsible for controlling him during missions and training with your team."

All three shoot questioning gazes to the elderly Kage but none say a word in protest. "Now which of you want him in their group? Hiruzen asks with a grin making the rest very nervous. Kakashi sighed seeing the other two in the room very hesitant to take the boy, understandable given his past history.

"Hokage-sama, I will take the boy, the last Uchiha and the Kurama clan heiress as team seven." The cycloptic Jounin announces much to the relief of the other two as much as the shock of Kurenai. "Why do you want Yakumo Kurama on your team Hatake? She asks.

"Well she is a so called prodigy with genjutsu much like you, and with her on the team Sasuke would be able to better prepare for genjutsu assaults by any enemy ninja when he awakens his sharingan. That and she would play a key role in any ambush attempts or stealth missions." He explains not looking away from his book once.

Kurenai frowns at his answer, "So you only want her to make the last Uchiha stronger? You are going to be training her just as much as him right?" she asks in worry for her old student. Kakashi looks from his book to the woman and then back to his book before eye-smiling, "Of course, would I ever play favorites?" he says as more of a statement than a question.

Regrettably Kurenai backs down with a huff, leave it to the scarecrow to make her mad without visibly trying. Hiruzen clears his throat to get their attention, "Granted, now the rest of you pick your teams and get ready to meet them at the academy tomorrow morning, Kakashi Nine will be waiting you and your team at training ground seven in the morning. Please don't make him wait."

With a trio of "Hai Hokage-sama!" the three soon to be sensei leave the office in a large swirl of leaves, blowing in the office and littering the floor. 'Damn youngin's ruining my clean office with their flashy moves.' The elder thinks with a sigh before calling in his secretary to clean up the mess. It's good to be the king.

**The next day: Training ground seven.**

Kakashi so far has been having a bad day, first off he had to wake up early to meet two of his new students. Next they were both highly predictable even without reading their files…which he has yet to do. 'Heh, the road of life rules…' the man thinks to himself.

But now he has to drag two freshly graduated genin and pair them up with a highly trained weapon for a test on teamwork, yeah today so far for the famed copy ninja has been pretty bad looking and could only get worse from here on.

As for Sasuke and Yakumo, well their day hasn't been the best either so far. Neither like the other so being slapped on a team with each other was a huge negative for them. Yakumo believe Sasuke to be a pompous ass, while Sasuke thinks she is nothing more than a weak little glass princess who will break at the first sign of trouble.

Of course the news that the weird kid from the day before is their teammate only made things worse for Sasuke, Yakumo couldn't be happier at the fact seeing as she wants to get to know the red clad teen anyway.

So now here they all stand, Kakashi in front of his three students. Yakumo in the middle, Sasuke to her left and Nine, her right. With a sigh from lack of sleep Kakashi pulls out two bells and a timer. "Alright since we are all together now here's the deal, your test is to get these two bells from me. If one of you don't have the bells by the time this bell goes off at noon then they go back to the academy."

Each student had been giving their sensei their complete attention since he started talking, none more so than Nine as is basically receiving orders from his new commander. "Remember, I am a Jounin so come at me with intent to kill or you won't get a bell. When I set the timer you are to start." Kakashi explains with an eye-smile at the trio.

Walking over to the middle wooden post in the center of the field, Kakashi sets down the small timer and sets it for noon, with a small sigh and nod to himself he turns back to the trio to find that two of them are gone and Nine remains standing in his original spot. "The timer has been set Nine, you may start." He says while removing his book from the kunai pouch resting on his belt.

"Hai sensei." Nine whispers, breaking off into a sprint at the Jounin he jumps and delivers an ax kick to the occupied shinobi. Kakashi who had stopped paying attention to his surroundings in favor of his book gets thrown for a loop when a slamming pressure comes down upon his head, dazing the man slightly.

Up hiding in the trees, Yakumo and Sasuke can't believe their eyes. Their new sensei, a Jounin was just struck upon the head by the steel heeled boot of a fresh genin. The idea that it is this easy just doesn't seem right for the two students at all.

Back in the field Kakashi is having similar thoughts, 'How in the hell is he that fast, maybe I shouldn't just judge him upon his rank. He was trained by a Sannin after all.' With his decision made Kakashi pulls up his headband revealing to Nine his sharingan eye. Thankfully the other two are currently too far away to see it clearly.

"Well well, looks like you really aren't like the rest of them are you." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

Nine's only response is to charge back in with a series of fierce kick combos and head-butts aimed for the constantly dodging Jounin, Yakumo sits up in the tree watching the fight with a purely analytical gaze. The masked member of her team hasn't wasted a single movement, no flashy stances or so much as a tiny air of over confidence that could be felt from her other partner.

Kakashi, who had been only dodging Nine's attacks, finally decides to get in on the offensive approach to his little test. As he blocks another steel toed kick from Nine, Kakashi grips and pulls his leg towards himself dragging the masked genin in close. With no free arms to defend himself, Nine's head gets slammed into by the Copy Nin's open palm. The force behind the attack while not lethal, is enough to cause one of Sarutobi's worst fears.

Nine's mask, has been forced off.

Chapter One, Part Two: I am Naruto Uzumaki!

**Five minutes before the seal broke.**

Solving the following riddle will reveal to you the awful secret of the universe, assuming you don't go utterly mad in the attempt. If you already know the awful secret behind the universe, feel free to skip ahead.

Let's say you have an ax. Just a basic one, from the Higurashi weapons shop in the village. One bitter winter you use said ax to behead a man. Don't worry the man was already dead. Or maybe you should worry, because you're the one who turned him into a kunai and shuriken pin cushion.

He had been a big, twitchy guy with veiny skin stretched over swollen biceps. A tattoo on an anbu member on his arm, teeth filed into razor sharp fangs, you know the type. And you're chopping off his head because, even though you put around a dozen shuriken/kunai in him, you're pretty sure he is about to spring back to his feet and eat the look of terror right off your face.

On the follow-through of the last swing though, the handle of the ax snaps in a spray of splinters. You now have a broken ax. So, after a long night of looking for a place to dump the body of the man and his head, you take a trip into the village with your ax. You go to the Higurashi weapon shop, explaining away the dark reddish stains on the broken handle as chili sauce. You walk out of the store with a brand new handle for your ax.

The repaired ax sits undisturbed in your closet until next spring when, on one rainy morning, you find a half way grown giant spider from training ground forty four in your kitchen with what looks like a bulging egg sack on its abdomen. It's jaws bite one of your forks in half with what seemed to be very little effort. You grab your trusty ax and chop the thing into several pieces. On the last blow however, the axe strikes a metal leg of the overturned kitchen table and chips a notch right in the middle of the blade.

Of course, a chipped head means yet another trip to the weapon shop. They sell you a brand new head for your ax. As soon as you get home with your newly headed ax though, you meet the reanimated body of the guy you beheaded last year. He's also got a new head, stitched on with what looks like steel ninja wire line, and is wearing that expression of "You're the guy who killed me last winter" resentment that one so rarely encounters in everyday life.

Obviously you brandish your ax. The guy takes a long look at the weapon with his squishy, rotting eyes and in a gargly voice he screams, "That's the same ax that slayed me!"

Is he right?

"This is a question that has puzzled me since the day I thought it up when I was very young, I had just been a boy when my mind had been forced into itself by a strange old man with long white hair and neat looking markings in the corners of his eyes. But where are my manners, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and for the last…uuuuuhm….I dunno' let's say six or seven years give or take a few months I have lived inside myself with no control over my body but hey, who's counting right?" Naruto says aloud with a cheery voice in the void of dark tunnels, every sound made echoing off the walls.

"_**Kit…"**_ A loud powerful voice bellows in the darkest parts of the sewer like environment. Naruto looks around in front of him for a moment with a questioning gaze at the nothingness that surrounds him. "Yes Satan?" He asks in an all too innocent voice.

A grunt of annoyance echoes throughout the area before the mighty shifting of one's body can be heard behind him. _**"Very funny smartass, now who were you talking to just now?"**_ the mighty voice demands the now visibly blond haired teen.

Naruto looks from the voice, then back to the void, then back to the voice with a big grin, "I wasn't talking to anyone, Naruto is a good boy!" he says with an aura of unnatural glee and if one looked close enough they would have seen a small glint of light shine from his smiling face similar to that of a green clad training junkie. Not that he knew of said ninja of course.

"_**Please…never talk like that again Kit that was weird even for you."**_ The might entity requests to his mortal vessel, because demons never beg for anything! Naruto chuckles at the beast before nodding "Ok then!" he says still keeping the same tone. "Hey Kathy, what do you wanna talk about today?" he asks with a kind of lop sided twisted little grin.

"_**Damnit kit my name isn't Kathy, I am the mighty Kyu—"**_ "Yeah whatever Kadence, I'm bored entertain me!" Naruto interrupts flailing his arms around like a child. The mighty 'Kadence' growls at the lowly human child who dares insult him or maybe her with these stupid names. _**"I don't feel like talking today Kit, I'm going to rest."**_ The entity declares in a tone that sounds oddly like 'Defy me and I will eat you and kill us both.'

Naruto was just about to charge right into 'Karen's' cage and bug the shit out of him or her before the oddest thing happens, the mindscape fades for the first time in years. With a small flash of light within the sewer like domain Naruto's form is gone. _**'Bout damn time too.' **_The beast thinks with a feral grin, those mortals have no idea what they just unleashed upon themselves.

**Back in the real world.**

Silence, it can be the most peaceful thing in the world to one person or the biggest cause of worry and nervousness for another, for Kakashi it is the latter. The now unmasked Nine stands silent, blond hair easily past shoulder length swaying in the slight wind, blue eyes staring forward into space with an unreadable expression of emotion within them.

Then…laughter. Small at first, the sound of Nine's laughter slowly grows louder and louder until it starts leaning into the hysterical. All three of Nine's partners stare at him in a mix of curiosity, confusion and for Kakashi, grief." N-Naruto?" Kakashi asks with a shaky uncertain voice.

And then, as if a cork had burst from an over shook bottle of Champagne, Nine's chakra signature skyrockets in a chaotic fury of reds and blues. The vortex of energy rips and tears at the earth, the blast of wind makes both of his genin teammates grip onto their treetops for dear life. Throughout all of this however, Kakashi merely stays rooted in his spot. His eyes never leaving the now identified son of his former teacher, a man he admired more than his own father.

The tearing of fabric rips through the air as Naruto's arms burst free from their restraints, long sleeves covered in buckles and a pair of fingerless gloves covering the hands, steel plates on the back of the hands with smaller plates covering the knuckles. "Kami that feels better!" Naruto yells in unrestrained psychotic glee.

The rest continue to watch in stunned silence as the young blond begins to stretch his muscles every which way, jumping in place every now and then and flexing his arms, hands and legs. Kakashi who has been staring wide eyes at the son of his sensei , takes a step forward without thinking and snaps a twig under his foot.

Naruto, who had been completely ignoring his surroundings in favor of his little celebration, snaps his head in Kakashi's direction with a twisted grin adorning his face. Without a word he sprints at his sensei, he jumps into a backflip flying forward into a dropkick directly into Kakashi's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling backwards onto the ground.

Naruto lands on his hands in a gymnastic display before running back at the downed Jounin, once close enough he dives for the dazed shinobi and grabs his ankles with both hands before tucking into a roll across his body, using the momentum behind his actions along with a good deal of upper body strength Naruto flings Kakashi over his head by his legs and soaring into a tree a good fourteen feet away.

Amazingly Kakashi crashed against the tree in a standing position, his vision starting to blur from the fast pace of the attacks. Before he can do a single thing in his defense, Naruto pins him from the torso up against the tree using both legs to keep his arms down, one hand dug into the tree for support and the other raised back for what is about to be one of the most painful things Yakumo and Sasuke have ever seen.

Kakashi stares straight into Naruto's currently crazed eyes as the blond brings down the first punch, and then another, and another. Naruto keeps slamming fist after fist into the Copy-Nin's face, the metal balls on the knuckles of his gloves helping in the fracture of bones, breaking of nose cartilage and loosening of teeth as the brutal display continues.

As the very one sided fight continues on the ground, Yakumo and Sasuke begin to reflect on what they have learned so far about their clearly psychotic teammate, some thoughts of course not even close in resemblance to the others. "Sh-Should we help him?" Yakumo asks with a small stutter in her voice. Sasuke looks at her, then the scene below them, then back at her and asks "Which one?" She looks back to them with a cocked head, "I'm… not sure."

On the follow through of Naruto's last punch he drops from his pinning position, he flips Kakashi around before grabbing him by the back of his head and ramming it into the tree twice. The last ram breaks off tree bark and splinters a chunk from the wood. Naruto lets the now unconscious Jounin sensei drop to the ground with a meaty thud.

When he hits the ground the bells around his waist make their jingle sounds now clearly hearable to those around the area, and like a switch gets flipped in his brain, Naruto snatches the bells from Kakashi's belt. He giggles like a small boy as he sways them around in the air to make the noises and the two teammates up in the trees nearly lose their footing and fall down to the ground in shock and more than mild confusion.

Kakashi makes a bloody gurgling sound from his position on the ground that draws Naruto's attention back to the man he just brutalized. Grabbing a small stick from the dirt Naruto crouches down next to his head and pokes it a couple times earning another choked groan from the face down Nin. With a big foxy grin Naruto stands up, walks over to Kakashi's feet and picks one up walking directly back to where he was crouched and keeps walking. Kakashi is pulled from his feet to his head until he is on his back again and is then dragged through the dirt in the direction of the village.

Without a thought, Sasuke jumps down from the tree and follows his teammate and sensei. Yakumo is a little more hesitant but follows suit, she picks up Naruto's discarded mask and catches up with a little more distance between her and Naruto.

The entire walk through the village can be considered one of the most awkward moments in the young genin's lives, the looks the villagers and even several ninja were giving them are completely priceless. The only reason that the very slow walk to the hospital hasn't yet been stopped is because every ninja and civilian knows who the boy in red is, even unmasked everyone there can recognize the psychotic smile the blond has on his face. Like an animal begging for someone to fuck with him so it can kill them in the most brutal and painful ways possible.

Once reaching the outside of the hospital, Naruto shows off his strength once more by throwing Kakashi straight through the glass doors and into the lobby, shards of glass and some bits of metal now protruding from his already mangled looking body. Nodding at a job well done, he turns around only to come face to face with his 'teammates'

Naruto gives a one handed wave to the two of them, "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to kill things, ramen, and pumpkin weasels. I dislike a whole bunch of stuff, especially ponies and my dream for the future is to be mayor of a small village off on the coast and to become lord of the dance!" he says with the creepiest level of enthusiasm either of them had ever heard from a living creature.

On the other side of the village a certain green spandex wearing ninja and his clone both feel a disturbance in the youth, "LEE-KUN A POSSIBLE DICIPLE OF THE FLAMES HAS APPEARED!" the big one says with a huge smile. "HAI GAI-SENSEI, WE MUST FIND THIS MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON AND SHOW HIM THE WAYS OF THE SPANDEX!" the smaller replies with an arm pump and flaming eyes.

"INDEED LEE-KUN AND IF WE CANNOT THEN WE MUST DO LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON OUR PINKY TOES!" The larger says while his two other students are huddled in a corner as far away from the two green psychos as they can possibly get.

Back at the hospital entrance, the next thing Yakumo knows is she finds herself in a lip lock with Naruto, after about a minute of her frozen in shock and the blond glued to her mouth Naruto backs out of the kiss and plucks his mask from her hands before walking off in the general direction of the Hokage tower. "W-what?" was all she could stutter out before a full on blush covers her face and she passes out, leaving a now brooding Uchiha to deal with his broken sensei and a soundly sleeping genjutsu specialist.

_**Hokage tower.**_

The entire 'fight' has been seen by Sarutobi and the entirety of the council, the moment they all saw the mask come off they began to fear for their safety. The shinobi side of the council had at first been shocked that the infamous man in red looked exactly like a younger Minato, but soon each and every one of them began connecting the dots on who the boy actually is, while the civilians were to busy cowering that the 'demon' was now free. Ah the wonder of his all-seeing eyeball thingy.

They watched the whole thing, from the psychotic laughter, through the beat down on poor Kakashi and all the way to Naruto using him as a battering ram on a glass door. Now everyone continues to have their respective gazes stuck on the blond as he walks the street of Konoha in their direction. Truly whatever god that held the power over karma had come a knocking.

Just as Naruto had finally reached the front gate to the Tower, he disappeared from the crystal ball's sights. Outside the door to the chambers, footsteps can be heard slowly drawing closer and closer before singing is heard. "Total slaughter, total slaughter." *Step* "I won't leave a single man alive." *Step* "La de da de die." *Step* "Genocide" *Step* "La de da de dud." *Step* "An ocean of blood." *Step* "Let's begin the killing time…" Not even a moment later the doors to the room erupt inward into splinters as two ANBU guards are sent sailing through them and onto the floor.

"Hi Jiji!" Naruto says with the same twisted smile and cheery tone while walking into the dimly lit room, mask in hand as he takes a quick moment to stomp on the ANBU members lying on the floor in a heap. "Hey now isn't the time for sleep!" he berates them as if they were casually napping on the job.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi mutters. Said blond stops his stomping and yelling at the 'lazy' ANBU operatives in favor of his Jiji's voice, "Hey where did you all come from!?" Naruto yells while pointing at the council members. A civilian member, oddly growing a spine or set of balls, stands from his seat and points back to the weapon. "What the hell are you doing here you little dem—"his question is interrupted by a flying unconscious ANBU member who impacts against the councilman sending them both crashing in a heap behind the meeting table.

"It's rude to point at people!" Naruto yells back at the man before kicking the other ANBU member back out the door while yelling, "And you get back to work!"

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yells gaining the teen's attention, "Stop hitting people for a minute and calm do—"he too has his sentence interrupted but this time by a metal mask impacting against his face and landing on the table. All members of the council stare slack jawed at the display, Sarutobi didn't even budge an inch when he was hit. Just the same look of shock as the rest. "Fuck you old man, I have been bored out of my mind with only Karen as company, do you know how boring that guy or maybe girl is!?"

Nobody says a word, hell most of them haven't even registered what he just said yet. "What is it you want?" Danzo asks from his seated position, having been the first of the group to regain his composure. Naruto turns and looks the old war hawk dead in the eye as he walks calmly over to him, he bends over the table so he is nose to nose with the bandaged man, "I want to stay free of that cage." He says before standing straight and leveling a chaotic glare on Sarutobi. "You will never put that seal on me again, are we clear you senile old shit?"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Sarutobi asks while folding his hands together and resting his chin on them, "How can we be sure you won't do to others what we saw you do to Kakashi?" Naruto looks from him, to the crystal ball, then back to him and asks, "So you sat here and watched as I broke your scarecrow's face?" He then starts to laugh, "Heheheh, wow I never would have thought that the mighty council members are this cowardly!" He barks in laughter as the council glare or scowl at him in response.

"You have my word old man, that so long as nobody starts anything with me then I won't kill them." Naruto promises with a nod before the council and before anyone can say a word more, he dashes for the northern wall of the room and with a chakra enhanced jump sends himself crashing through the wall and onto the streets below.

"What just happened?" Tsume asks with a large case of confusion unloading upon the room. "I am not sure, but whatever it is…it cannot be good for our future." Inoichi replies with a grumble. In the distance a mighty yell is heard clearly for all those in the room. "FOR KUROOOOOOOCK!" followed by a small explosion of dirt and yells from civilians, the voice of a salesman being the loudest of them all. "My cabbages!"

Sarutobi slams his head on his table repeatedly while the rest stare at the scene with sweat drops on the back of their heads, "By kami what have I unleashed upon us all?" he mumbles to himself while slamming his head down upon the poor table.

_**Hurray! Well there it is, new chapter for a new fic. **_

_**I needed a change of pace, my other two stories are too serious for me to want to write them so often so I have made this fic as a nice little change of pace. I will still be writing for the other two fics, the chapter for Hate is almost done then I will work on the next chapters for this and for Dishonored.**_

_**So look forward for more madness and for the rest of you may Kurock shine his crabby tentacle of wisdom upon you.**_


	2. NOTICE!

To all my surprisingly patient readers ,

I regret to inform you all that I will be discontinuing all of my Naruto fics until further notice, I have come to a point where I no longer enjoy writing stories for the Naruto universe. My reasons for this revolve mainly around the fact that a lot of these fics are generic in their creation and no longer provide any good source of entertainment in my eyes.

In other words I am completely burned out for Naruto fanfiction, I have read so many that I can't seem to draw the inspiration required to continue any of my three Naruto stories. For those of you who actually liked these fics I would like to apologize, I have spent the last three months since my last updates trying to write the next chapters and can't seem to get more than twenty words down at a time if even that many. So again i am truly sorry for ending them for now.

I would also like to point out that at some point in time I may come back and begin writing for these stories again, but I honestly need a break from anything Naruto related. Now this does not mean I am going to stop writing all together, I will just not be writing anything for Naruto fanfiction for a while. I have been getting so many Ideas for other anime and video game fics lately it has made it hard to chose just one.

My next story will be one of the following:

D. Gray man.

Fairy Tale.

Sword Art online.

Dot/Hack.

InFamous. 1-2 (Could cuddle with Cole forever.)

the Last of Us.

Dragon Ball Z series.

Kingdom Hearts. (Any of them really, they are all fucking amazing.)

Togainu No Chi. (Cause i love me some sexy violent men.)

Doubt. (Probably my favorite manga ever.)

One Piece. (Just cause my bro Soarath likes the show.)

The Walking Dead. (the comic version and can you honestly tell me you don't just fucking love zombies?)

Final Fantasy. (kinda falls under the same reason as Kingdom Hearts.)

Anyways there are some choices for a possible fic to be released soon, if any of you want to see one of these in particular go ahead and send me a PM or just review saying so.

For a final time again i want to say i am sorry for making all of you wait three months for nothing, all of these Naruto fics are up for adoption as of tonight, if you want to adopt one then send me a PM first so i can direct people to you as needed. If nobody wants to adopt any of the Naruto fics then I will probably end up coming back to one or two of them at some point.

Thank you all for reading and also thank you everyone who left a constructive review, all of your input has made me a better writer and i am extremely thankful for that so thanks a bunch.

~Zach p. (Future-Forgotten)


	3. ADOPTED!

jeffster18.2

Has adopted this fic, please head over to their profile for the continuation.


End file.
